1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relate to a broadband wireless access system. More particularly, the present invention relates to reducing an amount of traffic in a broadband wireless access system.
2. Description of the Related Art:
The spread of high-performance portable terminals such as smart phones and the like brings about an increase of Web browsing and streaming services using mobile communication terminals. In order to cope with an associated increase of data traffic, ways for reducing the size of a Base Station (BS) cell to make the BS cell small or to consolidate a hot zone are being considered. Further, even a way for installing a pico BS having smaller output than a macro BS and providing high throughput and coverage, even within a large shopping mall, a theater, or an office building, is being taken into consideration.
One problem resulting from an increase of traffic is an increase in backhaul costs due to an increase of the number of BSs. That is, since a core network of a wireless access system is restricted in capacity, the extension of the core network is necessary to process a suddenly increasing traffic amount, and the extension of the core network incurs a high cost. Therefore, an alternative for reducing a traffic load of a core network is needed.